We meet again
by AkashiSeijuroTeikou
Summary: Kuroko and the generation of miracles are back ! They're representing Japan by participating in the under 18 years old basketball competition . Now Kuroko has to share a bedroom with Akashi for the time being until the competition ends . What will happen and will they be friends again ? Rated T for some inappropriate words .


**We meet again **

I do not own any of the characters , so as the manga and anime .

**Chapter 1 **

Every year , the generation of miracles including their phantom sixth man would represent Japan by participating in the under 18 years old basketball competition . But on their 3rd year of high school , Kuroko quit the team . The generations of miracles didn't meet until their first year of high school . That year , Akashi texted Kuroko about the yearly competition , but Kuroko declined that offer but proved to them that basketball was not such a boring game by winning the winter cup . After Akashi experienced defeat for the first time in his life , he wouldn't socialize with anyone unless it was important . The day came where Akashi texted Kuroko and the others about the yearly competition when they were all in their second year of high school even though he didn't want to . This time , Kuroko accepted the offer gladly , so as the others .

It was a fine Sunday morning when Kuroko , Kagami and the rest of Seirin high basketball team were training . They had just finish running 10 rounds around the court and it was time for a break . While everyone was drinking their water , Kuroko was busy with his cellphone . Kagami got curious as Kuorko would usually not do this .

" Kuroko , what are you doing with your cellphone ? " Kagami asked as he placed his water bottle down onto the bench .

Surprisingly , Kuroko didn't answer but stood up and walked towards their coach , Riko Aida .

" Can we speak in private ? " Kuorko asked his coach .

She nodded and was about to bring Kuroko out to talk when she shouted : " Run another 20 rounds around the court ! "

Their jaws immediately dropped , they could only obey their coach as they didn't want to wacked by a paper fan .

" Well that's settled , so what do you want to talk about ? Is it something important ? " Riko asked .

" Um ... I will not be attending school temporary so could you excuse me for the time being ? " Kuroko asked witha blank face .

" WHAT ! " Riko shouted , letting those who are running their asses off in the gymnasium hear . Hyuga ran to the door and checked on Riko if she was okay . But the only thing he saw was Riko was in shock .

" What happened ? " Hyuga asked Riko and Kuroko . Riko calmed down and told Hyuga what the teal-head boy said .

He could only ask " Why ? " . Kuroko replied saying that he will be joining Akashi and the others for training to participate in the under 18 years old basketball competition . Riko and Hyuga were speechless , but not long later , they agreed on the request of Kuroko . Kuroko left to meet the others who are participating the competition . While Kuroko was busy packing his things , Riko told the whole group that Kuorko is leaving for the time being . Kagami and the rest were shocked , they started asking stupid questions and Izuki started making stupid puns which made Hyuga angry .

On the other hand , Kuroko met Kise and the rest of his former teammates in Teikou except for Akahi in front of the stadium they had their match when they were still in middle school . Everyone was there when Akashi started walking towards them empty handed .

" You will all stay here until the competition is over . " Akashi said .

" Is it the place where we stayed last year too ? " Kise asked in excitement .

Akashi didn't reply but walked towards a building next to the stadium . All of them followed Akashi into the building and into their rooms . Akashi stopped and guided them around the building and to their rooms . Aomine and Kise were in a room , Midorima and Murasakibara shared a room , Momoi had her own room as she was the only girl and last but not least , Kuorko and Akashi shared a room . They had to share a room each as there were limited rooms for them . It was still bright then so they started practice , but before Kuroko exited the room , he called his parents to tell them about the great news .

Everyone changed into their own basketball jersey as they couldn't fit into their old uniforms . It was colorful , Midorima was wearing his orange Shutoku uniform which made him look like a carrot . Murasakibara wore his white and purple uniform , it didn't make him look any different thought , same went with Kuroko . Kise wore his blue Kaijo uniform and Akashi wore his Rakuzan uniform . They started practice after Kise stopped whining about Akashi's training schedule .

Since the winter cup , Akashi had changed and realized that they lacked teamwork and trust , so he let them choose what they wanted to practice . He was a little lose that time , but no one wanted to speak up . Therefore he made them run 150 laps each , but 50 for Kuroko . Kuroko's practice lists were always 3 times less than the others as Akashi understand Kuroko's conditions . By the time they finished , Everyone except Akashi was panting hardly , gasping for air while they lie down . Akashi looked at the time on the clock hanging on the wall , it was already one thirty in the afternoon . Everyone went to the cafeteria there as they provide food fr them .

During lunch , Kise started talking about his modeling life and how his captain kicks him everytime he mentions fan girl . Midorima was talking about his lucky item and wanted them each to get one daily . Akashi and Kuroko remained quiet as usual and Aomine and Momoi were talking about their childhood times . They enjoyed their lunch and rested for 30 minutes or so before continuing their practice to prevent apandix .

* * *

I'm sorry if my English is bad , but I'm currently trying to make it a AkaKuro . Could you awesome people vote for the reserves for the team . The top 6 will be mentioned in the next chapter .

1) Kagami Taiga

2) Sakurai Ryo

3) Himuro Tatsuya

4) Kiyoshi Teppei

5) Takao Kazunari

6) Reo Mibuchi

7) Hyuga Junpei

8) Soichi Imayoshi

9) Hanamiya Makoto

10) Own choice -

I hope you liked the story !


End file.
